sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
His Sister's Keeper
"I may have only seen a couple of horror flicks back on The Ark, but I'm pretty sure that this is the part of the movie where one of us ends up dead." ~Rayleigh's comparison when the rescue party enters deep Grounder territory. Summary When Octavia is found missing, Bellamy gets a group of delinquents together to search for her. The search leads the group into Grounder territory and takes a deadly turn. Meanwhile, Clarke and Raven search for a way to contact the Ark. Plot After launching the flares, the delinquents return to their tents to sleep. Bellamy is searching the camp, looking for Octavia. He comes across the tent shared by Rayleigh and Clarke; the latter who is asleep while the former is still awake. Bellamy tells Rayleigh he can't find Octavia and Rayleigh agrees to help him search the camp. Bellamy gathers a search party of Delinquents to help look for Octavia and asks for Finn specifically because they need a tracker. A meteor shower appears overhead. It is actually the bodies of the 320 Ark citizens who were culled being returned to earth. Raven tells Bellamy it's all his fault for taking the radio. Bellamy brushes her off, saying he needs to find his sister and the search party prepares to leave. Before Rayleigh departs with the search party, Fox stops her and hands her a knife and holster, telling her to be safe. Rayleigh straps the holster onto her thigh and Bellamy calls her name. Rayleigh runs up to him and Bellamy tells her to stay close while they're in Grounder territory. Meanwhile, Clarke and Raven stay behind at camp to go to the bunker to see if they can find a transmitter for the radio. Bellamy, Rayleigh, Jasper, and Finn find the location where Octavia fell down a hill and discover footprints leading away that they begin to follow. As the search party gets deeper into Grounder territory, something crunches under Rayleigh's feet. She takes the torch from Finn and realizes she stepped on a human corpse, holding up the skull for further verification. Bellamy and the search party come across several impaled corpses, symbolizing they've reached Grounder territory. Half of the delinquents head back to camp, but Bellamy and several others continue forward. Rayleigh likens their situation to a horror movie, comparing it to a death scene. As the sun rises, Finn loses Octavia's trail while they're deep in Grounder territory. Roma asks where John Mbege went just before his body is dropped from the trees above. Jasper and Diggs spot Grounders and Monroe tells everyone they should run. Rayleigh fires off an arrow and hits a Grounder in the stomach, before taking off running with Bellamy. They run a few feet before Rayleigh stops to catch her breath. Bellamy offers Rayleigh water from his canteen. Rayleigh drinks from it and her and Bellamy run to join the others. Bellamy and the rest of the search party are still running through the woods when Bellamy stops some of them. Diggs keeps running and triggers a tripwire, impaling himself on a Grounder trap. Roma sees this and panics. She takes off again with the Grounders following after her. Bellamy, Rayleigh, Finn, Jasper, and Monroe find Roma's body and realize the Grounders are playing with them. Jasper gets overly upset and begins screaming at the Grounders who start to close in on them. Suddenly, the Acid Fog horn is heard and the Grounders take off while the Delinquents hide under a tent. While hiding under the tent, Bellamy gets impatient and realizes there is no Acid Fog. He spots a Grounder heading away from them and Fnn and Jasper follow after him. Monroe ponders aloud why men always run head first into danger. Rayleigh replies that they believe it's bravery, but really it's reckless stupidity, and adds that "women are the smarter gender of the species." Rayleigh and Monroe follow Jasper, Finn, and Bellamy. The Grounder leads them to the cave where Octavia is being held. Octavia, however, is not happy about being chained up so she knocks him out first. She gets the key from his hand and is trying to unlock the chains when Bellamy arrives and they hug. Bellamy wants to kill the Grounder but Octavia tells him they need to leave. Finn sees the Grounder's foghorn and realizes the Grounder had blown it to save their lives. The Grounder thinks they're trying to kill him so he stabs Finn and attacks Bellamy, pinning Bellamy to the ground. Octavia begs him not to kill her brother before knocking the Grounder out. Rayleigh knelt next to Finn, assessing the damage. Jasper goes to pull the knife out but Rayleigh slaps his hand away, saying that if they remove the knife too quickly they could kill Finn. Rayleigh cuts away a section of her shirt with the knife Fox gave her and ties the knife in place in Finn's chest, telling Jasper to get to camp and make sure Clarke's ready. Bellamy carries an injured Finn back to camp as him and Rayleigh hear Jasper calling for Clarke. Clarke and Raven both see Finn's condition and their eyes fill with fear. Rayleigh assures them Finn's alive and tells Bellamy to get him inside the drop ship. Rayleigh tells Raven to fix the radio because she needs her mother's help to save Finn's life. As Rayleigh enters the drop ship, Bellamy stops her and tells her she can save him, kissing the center of her forehead. A gust of wind blows inside and Rayleigh asks what it means, to which Bellamy replies that a storm is coming. Cast * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Katie Stuart as Zoe Monroe * Genevieve Buechner as Fox * Celia Reid as Roma * Aaron Miko as John Mbege * Giacomo Baessato as Diggs * Ricky Whittle as the Grounder Quotes * Raven: "They didn't work. They didn't see the flares." * Bellamy: "A meteor shower tells you that?" * Rayleigh: "It's not a meteor shower Bellamy. It's a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from The Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side." * Clarke: "They didn't get our message." * Raven: "This is all because of you!" * Bellamy: "I helped you find the radio." * Raven: "Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" * Rayleigh: "Yeah, he knows." * Clarke: "Now has to live with it." ~Raven lashes out at Bellamy for stealing her radio. * Bellamy: "I want you to stick close to me. If Octavia's hurt, she'll need medical attention. I can't risk you getting hurt." * Rayleigh: "Okay, I won't leave your side." ~Bellamy's condition for Rayleigh joining the search party * Finn: "Bones." * Jasper: "They could be animal bones." * Rayleigh: "Sorry Jasper but this, this is human." ~Rayleigh discovers she stepped on a human skeleton * Monroe: "Why do men always charge head first into danger?" * Rayleigh: "They think it's bravery; but really, it's a front for reckless stupidity. We women are the smarter gender of the species. They'd be dead without us." * Monroe: "That's no joke." ~Monroe and Rayleigh comment on the reckless nature of men * Bellamy: "Rayleigh, you can do this." * Rayleigh: "Not alone. I need my mother's help." * Bellamy: "I wasn't asking. I believe you can do this." ~Bellamy's confidence in Rayleigh during the final scene Body Count * John Mbege has his throat slit by a Grounder * Diggs is killed by a Grounder trap * Roma is speared by a Grounder Notes and Trivia * Raven cuts Finn's hair (off screen) * Bellamy, Rayleigh, and the rest of the search party are attacked by Grounders * As the search party goes deeper into Grounder territory, Rayleigh compares their situation to those often seen in horror movies and points out the part where someone dies. Three members of their search party are killed. * Rayleigh shows skill with her bow when she fires and arrow and hits a Grounder in the stomach * While they're searching for Octavia, Bellamy reflects on his life back on the Ark including when Octavia was born to when she was discovered and sent to the Sky Box. * The current population of the 100 is now 90. Relationships * Rayleigh is one of the first to join Bellamy in searching for Octavia * Before the search party leaves, Bellamy tells Rayleigh to stay close to him. * As the group runs through the woods trying to escape the Grounders, Bellamy takes Rayleigh's hand. He also gives her water from his canteen when she stops to catch her breath. * In the final scene on the drop ship, Bellamy tells Rayleigh he believes in her and kisses her forehead. Playlist